fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp Hozenshi
"I don't like fighting, but I'm all for it when my opponent's a jerk like you," Wisp Hozenshi is a confident and spirited young girl of the age of 25. She is a fanmade character for the anime Fairy Tail. Appearance Wisp stands at about 5'2'' height. She has long white hair that is tinted blue, which is tied back with a dark teal bow into a high ponytail. She has blue eyes and a light skin tone. Her lips are normally kept in a small, crooked smile. Wisp sports an outfit of the colour scheme dark teal, purple and blue. She wears a teal strapless shirt and a sleeveless kimono-style blue shirt covering that ties in the middle with a purple ribbon. She then wears baggy dark teal pants tied with a purple ribbon at the waist and teal flats. On her arms she wears baggy kimono sleeves that are tied at both end rather than just the top end. Personality Wisp has a somewhat carefree and spunky personality. She doesn't seem to care what other think and isn't afraid to make decisions she thinks are right. She is also very loyal and optimistic, but has a darker side when her and her friends' lives are threatened. She will willingly lay down her life for her friends. She is also very talkative and is normally the person in the room that will start a conversation. She enjoys many things and has many passions, all of which she is proud of. History Wisp was born in the year X766 on December 3rd. Her mother, Lily Hozenshi, died moments after giving birth to her and her twin brother. Wisp was born into a tribe of mountain people called the Piku, one of whom's traditions was naming children after natural concepts like flowers or weather. Wisp's father named her Wisp for her blue-tinted white hair, which looked like the colouring of a Wisp. He named her brother Snow for his pure white hair. Wisp was raised by her tribe and her father for six years, until the "Child Hunters" raided their tribe, slaughtered the adults and stole away the children for enslavement, then finally setting fire to the tribe's houses and such. Wisp was separated from her brother as one child hunter grabbed her as she tried to save her brother, who was stuck inside a burning house. Snow died in the fire. Wisp arrived at the Tower Of Heaven and at first tried her best to fight back, though it usually resulted in torture as 'punishment' for her refusal to submit to her slavery. One day, after switching countless cells, Wisp was thrown into one containing a young Kiralia Fallen and the small Flora Hisu. The three got along well and worked together many times. Kaoru Senchi later joined their group. During the break-out where Kiralia and the group escaped, Wisp was knocked unconscious by magic as the boat ride started. She woke finally just before arriving at Port Hargeon. The group spent four days together until Kaoru awoke one day and shook Wisp awake, noting that Kira and Flora were missing. The two began a search for their friends that eventually led them to Margaret Town. Deciding they were lost, the two began new lives in Margaret town and lived in an alleyway for three months. It was later revealed that Kira and Flora were only out stealing food for their friends, and decided to leave them sleeping, as they were so peaceful. Wisp and Kaoru were later taken in gratefully by Lamia Scale one Winter when Jura Neekis found them gravely ill, sleeping in the alleyway in the middle of a snowstorm. Sure that they would die if he left them there, Jura brought them back to his guild and they were soon nursed back to health and joining Lamia Scale. Magic and Abilities 'Soul Separation -' Wisp has a magic unique to her bloodline called 'Soul Separation'. It allows Wisp to detach parts of her spirit into small ghost-like entities, much resembling wisps, ironically. These wisps can attack, defend and become anything at Wisp's will. Wisp can detach as much of her spirit as she wants, although the more she detaches, the more she risks her life as her spirit is also her life force. If her wisps were to be destroyed, as hard as it may be to destroy one, Wisp would suffer immense and terrible pain as part of her life force would be extinguished. How hard it is to destroy a spirit wisp depends on how much confidence the person has in victory. Wisp is able to use this magic because her will burns strong and fierce. If she were to be doubting herself, or telling herself she could not win, her willpower would sink and her life force would become more vulnerable. While she performs this magic, her body turns blue like a spirit and her irises and pupils go white as well. 'Block -' Since Wisp is supposed to control her magic with her thoughts and hand movements, she does not need to shout spells. Block is one exception to that logic. If Wisp shouts 'Block', her wisps will rejoin with her spirit and become solid like metal. The only downside to this spell is that is uses lots of magic power and causes immense pain as her life force transforms extremely quick to endure the oncoming attack without destroying Wisp's life force. '''Defend - '''Again, as Wisp is to control her magic with her thoughts and hand movements, she does not need to shout spells. Defend is another exception. By shouting this and using making quick and specific hand movements, Wisp can create a barrier around whatever person she chooses, using a lot of magic power and potentially destroying her life force, depending on the power of the attack.